Choosing Sides
by DarkandTwistedTales
Summary: When the Decepticons start a Human-Robot war The Autobots have to decide if their on the human side or the robot side.
1. Chapter 1Devious Decepticons

Authoress Note: Hi readers! Since I'm writing a Robot-Human war story on my Fictionpress account I decided to write one with Transformers. In case your wondering. Fictionpress is the sister site of . Where you post orignal stories and not fanfiction. So anyways enjoy.

The Decepticons were in their headqauters. Megatron was planning and Starscream was bugging him as usual.

"Starscream! Shut up!" Megatron yelled. Starscream mumbled angirly. He thought he should of been leader and not Megatron.

_"If I were leader I would of started a Robot-Human war. It would of caused many humans to not trust the Autobots and we could take over." _Starscream mumbled not intending for Megatron to hear him.

"Wait..what?" Megatron asked instantly and with intrest. He stared at Starscream who's face went from annoyance to worry.

"You know...a lot of the humans created things called "movies" and "books" with robots and humans in war. Some of them have robots on the human's side, but if it were to happen I don't think any of these "creatures." would trust the Autobots." Starscream said to his leader. He seemed a little happy that Megatron was showing intrest him instead of treating him like garbage.

"I see..well maybe you arn't that stupid after all,Starscream..that's a perfect plan." Megatron said. Starscream was still a bit shocked that Megatron payed attention to him. "I guess we just have to declare war on them."

"How?" Starscream asked.

"Just attack them and say we declare war on them." Megatron said. "Those humans won't know what hit them."

Starscream froze. He thought the humans would just dis trust the Decepticons more and trust more in the Autobots to save them. Since they had sworn to protect the earth. If they told the humans the Autobots were evil it would certainly fail. It almost suceeded that one time, but it was foiled. How Starscream hated those Autobots...even more than he hated Megatron.

Megatron commanded the Decepticons to gather.

"Laserbeak will patrole from the sky first to see where to attack." Megatron comanded harshly. Laserbeak followed his orders and pratroled the sky. He knew to make Megatron not yell at him he had to find a perfect place to attack. He then found a perfect place and he flew back ot the Decepticons.

The Decepticons started planning an attack. The attack had to be big so the humans feared them more than they did now. If they were going to start a robot-Human war they needed to seem more fierce than ever. Maybe if they did so they might start not trusting the Autobots, but most of them found that unlikely, since if they started a war the Autobots would most likely protect the humans more intensly.

Authoress Note: I may be having some writer's block. The next chapter will be longer. Also I have a question for any of you readers. Are any of the Transformer's movies any good? I've never seen them.


	2. Chapter 2 The drums of war start beating

Authoress Note: Thanks to Foxbear for suggesting the place for the Decepticons to attack. Where? You'll see...or read their review.

At the Autobot headqauters...

"Are there any Decepticon attacks?" Bumblebee asked.

"No..,but I still worry that they will." Optimus Prime said. Bumblebee nodded. He understood Optimus Prime's worry. The Decepticons always had a new plan. That truely was somthing to worry about. He wondered if when they'd attack again-not if- when. He knew the Decepticons would attack again. Why would they give up? It was almost like if Optimus Prime gave up on the humans, it just dosen't happend. Only somthing terrible would make that happen...and Bumblebee knew nothing would ever make that happen.

Bumblebee shook his head attmepting to get the picture of evil Optimus Prime out of his head (He didn't understand why, but he imaged him being purple.) and tried to get back to bussiense. Finding out if the Decepticons were attacking was the most important thing, well second to protecting humans if they were.

"Wait..there is in an attack." Prime said. Saying that made Bumblebee stop thinking about what Optimus Prime would be like evil.

"Decepticons?" He asked.

"Most likely..." Optimus Prime said. "The attack is on a place called, "West Point."

"West Point? Huh? Sparkplug told me somthing about that once, but I don't remeber." Bumblebee said. He knew that wasn't really important, but he wanted to keep talking and not picture Optimus Prime as evil, because it creeped him out.

"Autobots! The Decepticons may be attacking a place called West Point. So Transform and roll out!" He commanded then transformed into a truck. The Autobots followed their leader. Spike was riding in Bumblebee and Chip and Sparkplug were riding in Prime.

At West Point...

"Soundwave! Eject Ravage and Laserbeak!" Megatron commanded. Soundwave ejected them. Ravage and Laserbeak came out and stared at Megatron.

"You two, scout the area and make sure we can attack." Megatron commanded. Laserbeak flew up over and Ravage snuck around. He may have been a robotic replica of a big cat, but he could still hide well as he scouted. Soon Laserbeak and Ravage reported back to Megatron.

"Good..NOW we can attack!" Megatron commanded. The Decepticons followed his orders, except Starscream.

"Is this a good idea?" Starscream asked his leader.

"Attack!" Megatron commanded Starscream. Starscream sighed and started to attack.

"Megatron!" Yelled Optimus Prime after he transformed (and let the humans out of him. Bumblebee let Spike out too.)

"There you Optimus Prime!" Megatron replied. "Here to watch us start a war?"

"Arn't we already in war?" Warpath asked puzzled. The other Autobots agreed that they were already in war.

"Yes,but this is a new war...a Robot ,Human war." Megatron said with a smirk. Spike, Chip and Sparkplug knew what he meant and were taken a back.

"A what?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's when humans and robots are in war against each other." Chip explained. This took the Autobots off gaurd.

"Those Decepticons might hurt you humans...,but we never will." Optimus Prime promised.

"Well in most fiction boosk I've read about it, there ussually are robots on the human side." Chip said.

"Well, The other Autobots and I are like them." Optimus Prime replied. This made Megatron kind of mad. Sure he excepted the Autobots to still proctect the humans, but he atleast thought they'd fear Prime. That thought, however flew out the window. He should of known they'd still trust Optimus Prime. The Autobots swore to protect the humans and of course they were going to keep their promise.

"Well Prime..that dosen't mean the humans will trust you. This is a human and robot war, so they might think your on the robot side." Megatron said. Optimus Prime became stiff as what Megatron said sunk in.

"You won't trick them again,Megatron! You failed the last time you tried." Optimus Prime said defevinsivly, as he stood infront of Spike,Sparkplug and Chip. Everyone rembered when Megatron made that fake tape and how the Autobots were almost sent to the sun. That was a close call.

"We'll attacking, West Point will start the war...well this new war." Megatron said. Optimus Prime ran forward and attacked Megatron. Megatron pushed him, back but Prime ran forward again.

"Autobots! Go stop the Decepticons, while I fight Megatron!" Optimus Prime commanded as he pushed Megatron off of him. Megatron hit Prime and Prime hit him back. Megatron shot Optimus Prime, but it wasn't enough to damage any of his circuts. Prime Shot back, but Megatron wasn't damaged etheir. The two Mechs were in intense combat.

With the other Autobots...

"Come on you,Deceptigoon!" Cliffjumper yelled at Soundwave. Soundwave ejected Ravage who leaped and bit Cliffjumper's arm. Cliffjumper used his other hand to brush Ravage off. Ravage fell to the ground and hissed angirly at Cliffjumper.

"Starscream.." Ironhide grumbled at him. Starscream ran forward and attacked Ironhide. Ironhide hit him back, but Starscream gave him an angry look and took him on head on. He manged to hit Starscream, who stepped back after getting hit. Starscream was angry and tried to push him down, but failed.

Spike,Sparkplug and Chip were watching in fear. From behind the rock all they could see were Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting. Optimus Prime seemed to be loosing, but determiend to Prime, who Megatron pushed down staggered up. When he got up again he and Megatron countinued battling,

"Do you think it will happen or all just blow over?" Spike asked.

"Will,what?" Sparkplug asked.

"The whole human-robot war, Megatron's trying to have happen." Spike said.

"I'm sure it will blow over after this battle." Sparkplug said to his son. They he stared ahead and his eyes went wide. Chip and Spike noticed this and looked in the direction he was looking.

Optimus Prime was on the ground and Megatron was standing above him. Megatron lifted his arm to attack Optimus Prime. A hit that could probably of killed him. Could of. It could of if Warpath hadn't noticed.

"Prime!" He gasped and raced over to him. The other Autobots froze and saw their leader, close to dying. They stopped fighting seprate Decepticons and all made an attack on Megatron. Jazz and Warpath snuck up behind to attack Megatron. Everyone else attacked from the front. All of them were so worried about their leader that they forgot about the other Decepticons.

"Decpticons! Retreat!" Megatron comamnded. They did as Megatron said. But, before they left Megatron said, "We will attack somwhere else while their leader is injured."

"We have to stop them.." Optimus Prime mumbled in pain as he staggered to get up.

"Optimus we have to get you to Ratchet." Jazz said. "I think some of us should go after the Decepticons and some should go back to headquaters with you. It's probably also better if Spike, Chip and Sparkplug go with you."

"Yes, Jazz.." Optimus Prime said weakly. "I'll have you,Warpath,Ironhide and the Dinobots go after the Decepticons."

"Can you transform?" Chip asked as he put his hand on Prime. Optimus Prime manged to.

"Yes..,but I'm very weak...let's hope I can make it back to headqauters." He said. Spike got in Bumblebee and Sparkplug and Chip got into Optimus Prime and they drove back to heaquaters.

When they got back, Optimus Prime managed to transform back, but fell down. Ratchet hurried to his side.

"Whar happened?" Ratchet asked very scared.

"Megatron injured him,badly." Bumblebee said. "If you don't help him..he might die!"

Ratchet quickly took Prime in and worked on him. He was doing well until somthing came on the news that almost made him drop his tools.

"New York city is under attack by Decepticons. They were trying too and suceeded to start a human -robot war. Luickly we are not doomed. The Autobots are not evil, as some of them went after the Decepticons." Said the news reporter woman.

"What! Oh no! Theres two wars going on at once! There's no way we can handle that!" Ratchet said.

"Yes...I know.." Optimus Prime still said weakly."And the fact it's a human-robot war is much worse. We need to protect the humans more. So that's why we won't have Chip,Spike or Sparkplug go on anymore of our missons. We also need to make sure there are atleast three Autobots here with me to protect them, If I'm not here then four. And the Dinobots can be here,but they can't watch over them. Esspecily because of Grimlock."

The Autobots were kind of relived Grimlock was out helping fight the Decepticons, because if he heard what Prime had just said...although to be fair, Grimlock wasn't that loyal. Sometimes he was less loyal than Starscream was to Megatron! Like trying to kill Optimus Prime, because Megatron tricked them and Grimlock wanting to be leader. Because of those reasons, they understood Prime's reasoning.

Authoress Note: I have a question should I captilize Mechs and Femmes? I think they may be pro nouns and I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal of an Autobot

Since Optimus Prime's injury would take a while to heal so he stayed at headquaters with, Spike,Chip and Sparkplug. He had four Autobots gaurd this time, since Optimsu Prime wasn't stable enough to fight any Decepticons.

"Two wars...I've got to protect the humans.." He kept mumbling to himself.

"Do you think Optimus will be okay?" Spike asked Bumblebee when he was on "Babysitting" duty as some of the Autobots put it,much to Optimus Prime's dismay.

"I don't know Spike..he has to deal with two wars and protecting the humans. He swore he would protect the humans and he won't give up on that." Bumblebee said. Spike sighed. He understood what Bumblebee meant. Optimus Prime did have a lot to cope with. There was more pressure because he was the leader and had to give orders.

With the fighting Autobots...

"Darn, Decepticons.." Warpath grumbled under his breath. He had to handle two wars at once and somtimes it irrateded him. Why did he have to work harder to protect the humans?Becuase Prime said so...that's why. Optimus Prime made all the orders, becuase he was leader. Warpath didn't hate Optimus Prime, of course, but he was understress.

"Is your leader to scared to fight me so he sends a lacky like you out to fight,me?" Megatron asked when he was fighting him. Megatron had Warpath's neck in struggled under his grasp. So much so he mumbled,

"Megatron is acctually right...why can't Optimus Prime fight? Megatron is HIS nemesis not mine!"

Megatron relised his grip on Warpath. Warpath was surprised that Megatron did so He realized this was his chance to attack. He put his arm up to attack, but Megatron grabbed a hold of his arm. Warpath was puzzled why Megatron wasn't attacking back.

"What,did you say?" Megatron asked kind of softly. Warpath froze...he didn't expect this. Then he stiffened.

"Well..I guess we can agree you don't have a good leader." Megatron said with a smirk. Warpath froze again. He didn't mean to say that. He was shocked that Megatron was actually smiling at him.

"N-no..I-I, I didn't.." He trailed off and sighed. He realized Megatron was right. He was mad Optimus Prime couldn't fight his own fights, becuase he was "recovering and protecting." as he put it. Warpath didn't feel rewarded for helping the humans, even though he swore he would.

"Now..let's see...why would stick with a team with a leader like, Optimus Prime if you don't like him." Megatron said slyly. Warpath was even more frozen if that was possible and stiffened. He didn't like the way Megatron was talking about Prime. Although...he was angered by Optimus Prime and was under a lot of stress.

"Well.." Warpath studdered. He started to shake a bit. He was horrifed of what Megatron was try to do. "I'm being bugged by him,but..I-I.."

"You think it's to much to handle being in two wars at once?" Megatron questioned. Warpath was still shocked and he didn't move or respond to Megatron. Megatron stepped forward, but Warpath stayed still.

"I think your right,Megatron." Warpath said smirking evily. Megatron took a step back. Then he walked forward again and met Warpath's gaze. Warpath was being serious, which was what spooked Megatron. "Maybe...maybe I don't want to be on the "incescts" side. Why don't I join you Decepticons?"

Megatron stood in shock for a minute before responding, "Ye-yeah. You should join us. Who needs those Autobots and those "Incests"

Meanwhile at Autobot headquaters...

The televsion was on the news station for any news about the war the Autobots could of deemed important.

"Today we have a very top story about the Robot-Human. Warpath an Autobot had joined the robot side of the war." Said the newlady. When she said that Optimu's head snapped up in shock. There on the screen was Warpath destroying things with the Decepticons.

"Warpath..n-no.." He mumbled in disbleif. The Autobots at headquaters along with Chip,Spike and Sparkplug were in shock about Warpath's betrayl.

"Optimus..."Spike stared then trailed off. He was unsure how to finish. How were you supposed to comfort someone who had somone they trusted turn on them?

Optimus Prime turned on his communicator,

"Autobots! Warpath has joined the robots side of the war! He works for the Decepticons,now!" Then more hesitantly he added, "..Warpath is now our enemy..."

Every Autobot was a bit shocked,but now they knew they couldn't trust Warpath.


	4. Chapter 4Back on the fighting ground

It had been weeks since Optimus Prime was damaged by Megatron. Most the Autobots said it was weeks after the "Traitor bot" inccendent. That's what they called Warpath now, well except Optimus Prime who tried to get them to stop. Prime didn't know why he was defending Warpath since he was on the robot side. He didn't understand. He still had some trust in Warpath, but he was unsure why.

Ironhide,Jazz,Ratchet and Wheeljack were gaurding Spike,Sparkplug and Chip while everyone else fought. Optimus Prime was finally well enough to fight.

"They'll be fine..Spike,Sparkplug and Chip will be fine.." Optimus Prime kept mumbling to himself. This worried Bumblebee that he was. Bumblebee knew they'd be safe,but his leader sure wasn't.

"They'll be fine,Prime" Bumblebee reassured him. Optimus Prime stared at Bumblebee for a minute. Then sighed.

"I hope so...as long as they don't betray us like Warpath did." Optimus Prime sighed. He missed didn't seem like the traitours type,but it seemed anything like that could happen now.

"Prime..I know it won't happen again." Bumblebee said trying to soothe Prime. Optimus Prime sighed again. He wanted to belive,Bumblebee...he truely did, but Warpath had shown,Bumblebee wrong. He knew it could happen again and feared it would. Those Decepticons could do again, what they did to Warpath. That was Optimus Prime's second biggest concerarn. (His first being protecting the humans.)

"Optimus.." Bumblebee sighed. He didn't know what to do. Optimus Prime was one of his best friends and he didn't want him to suffer. It was Warpath's fault...Warpath..why'd he have to be selfish like that? Did he know how much pain he caused Optimus Prime?

_"Is Warpath only thinking of himself and not of how we'd react? I mean,Prime was terrified when he found out Warpath was traitor." _Bumblebee angirly thought. He was kind of mad at Warpath, even if he wasn't there. Bumblebee didn't dare to say anything about Warpath.

"Bumblebee. I think you should stay close to me, alright?" Optimus Prime asked, distracitng Bumblebee from his thoughts.

"Ye-yeah..okay Optimus Prime" Bumblebee said uruptly. It kind of spooked him when Prime said that, because he was into his thoughts to much. Thinking about Warpath's betrayl too much. He was glad he could stay by Optimus Prime, it made him feel safe. That's what Bumblebee wanted..to be safe. Well..over then wanting Warpath to be loyal and the Decepticons to stop..well, it was defiantly on the top ten.

"Bumblebee! Look out,it's Megatron!" Optimus Prime yelled, once again jolting Bumblebee from his thoughts. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee transformed back into their robot form. Megateron was with Soundwave and Starscream.

"Well..looks like someone is brave enough to fight again." Megatron said slyly. Optimus Prime got into a fighitng stance and Megatron hit him. Optimus Prime pushed Megatron back. Megatron was annoyed and kept trying to damage Prime, as Bumblebee watched.

"Soundwave! Attack the other Autobot!" Megatron commanded as he tried to keep Optimus Prime from hitting him.

Soundwave ejected Ravage. Ravage charged and jumped at Bumblebee. Bumblebee ducked and Ravage ended up jumping over him. Ravage made a meanicing sound and charaged at Bumblebee again. Bumblebee got a grip on Ravage. Ravage got free and tried to bite,Bumblebee. Bumblebee grimaced in pain and tried to throw him off...he failed. Then Stasrcream flew in.

"Well,well,well...it looks like,Optimus Prime is letting a fellow Autobot get attacked.." Starscream said slyly. As Ravage had a tight grip on his arm, Bumblebee stared up and Starscream.

"He's fighting, Megatron! He can't help me!" Bumblebee yelled as he still struggled with Ravage.

"I'm sure it would be easy for him to just pull Ravage off and then go back to fighting." Starscream said. Bumblebee froze, for a second forgetting about Ravage.

"Starscream..are you trying to reason with me?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well..I'm just saying..Megatron would of helped you.." Stasrcream said. Bumblebee felt this was suspicous, Starscream HATED Megatron..why would he say nice things about him? Was it true? Well...

"Really?" Bumblebee said accidently adding enuthsiasm in his voice. He didn't want that...not at all. Starscream stared at him with his red eyes scanning him. Bumblebee didn't know what to do. He made a mistake...possibly a tragic one.

"Yes.." Starscream responded as he looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee stumbled back.

"Oh..umm..uhh.." Bumblebee studdered.

"Is this to hard for you?" Starscream asked in a faux worried tone. "Just join us, Dcepticons on the robot side and it won't be so hard. Besides we have your friend Warpath here..don't you miss him?"

"Of-of course I do..but.." Bumblebee sighed. "Litsen..I-I..I just can't take it anymore! Two wars at once AND having to protect the humans! Prime's logic circuts must be loose or somthing! I never thought I'd agree with a Decepticon!"

"So you're on the robot side now?" Sstarscream asked. He was confused a bit.

"..Yes.." Bumblebee said, kind of reuctently. He stared at Optimus Prime for a minute. Optimus Prime was thrasing agaisnt Megatron who tried to get a grip on him. Optimus Prime dodged and ran head on at Megatron. Just then Warpath drove by. He froze when he saw Bumblebee and Starscream so he transformed back into a robot.

"Starscream-?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry...he's on our side now.." Starscream siad with a smirk. Warpath gave an evilish -happy look.

"Welcome to the team, Bumblebee!" Starscream said loud enough for Optimus Prime to hear. Optimus Prime who was holding Megatron away from him looked over at Bumblebee, Starscream and Warpath in horror.

"Bumblebee.." Optimus Prime said as he dropped Megatron and ran over to them. Bumblebee froze when Optimus Prime stopped.

"Prime.." Bumblebee mumbled.

"Don't show weakness to the enemy!" Starscream screeched at Bumblebee. Bumblebee took a step back to the Decepticon's side. Optimus Prime stared at Bumblebee in silence. Bumblebee didn't dare look him the eyes.

"..Autobots.." Optimus Prime shakily said into his communicater. "Bumblebee is on the robot side of the war now..."

With that said, Optimus Prime drove back to headqauters.


	5. Chapter 5Unlikely Betrayl

"Bumblebee?...a tratior?" Spike mumbled in horror when Optimus Prime got back. Spike had been very close to Bumblebee as was Chip. Bumblebee was a true friend...a really true friend..and a true Autobot. He was Spike's best friend. Becuase of that it was obivous he was one of the most depressed from Bumblebee's betrayal. Prime was worried for,Spike.

Optimus Prime sighed and bent down to Spike's eye level. He stared him intently in the eyes for a few seconds. He looked toward the ground for a few seconds. He put his arm lightly on Spike's shoulder.

"Spike." Optimus Prime started. "I know he and Warpath betrayed..,but I promise no one else will and I promsie I'll keep you safe."

The headqauters was silent in shock and worry. It was hard to deal with the fact that two Autobots who promised to protect earth and the humans were now helping destroy it for Megatron. Spike, even thought Prime had just spoke to him remained silent for a while. He was almost at the point of tears. This was not supposed to happen.

Optimus Prime sighed sadly and walked infront of Teletran 1. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, but he gaurded with Skyfire,Hound and Windcharger. He didn't want anyone to betray. Megatron had to be very tricky to perswayde them to betray. He leaned against Teletran 1, feeling like he couldn't suppourt his own weight anymore. He felt sick to his circuts. He suddenly felt he couldn't hold his wieght and fell down unconcoius.

"Prime? You okay?" Ratchet asked after Prime woke up again about an hour later.

"Uhhg.." Optimus Prime groaned as he sat up and held his head. "I guess so..what happened?"

"You fainted." Ratchet said urgently. Optimus Prime stared at Ratchet in silence for a minute. The last thing he remebered before fainting was leaning against Teletran 1. He also rembered feeling sad and depressed from Warpath and Bumblebee's betrayl and rebling against saving the humans.

"Why arn't you out fighting?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Hound got me after you passed out." Ratchet said.

"Good..you might as well stay. I'm going out to fight,so we need four Autobots here to protect,Spike,Chip and Sparkplug." Optimus Prime said as he got up.

"You sure, Optimus Prime? You don't want to rest?" Ratchet asked. Optimus Prime got up and stared at Ratchet.

"No..I'm fine." Optimus Prime said. He transformed into a truck and rolled out into the desert. He felt acky in his circuts,but he kept driving. He was thinking of how loyal Bumblebee and Warpath used to be. This seemed unreal. How could they become traitors? He was shooken out of his thoughts when he saw a framilar Decepticon. He transformed quickly and got into a fighting stance.

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime yelled. Megatron attacked first and ended up hitting Optimus Prime in the chest. Optimus Prime hit Megatron's face plate causing him to stumble backwards. Megatron's red eyes flashed with anger as he charged at Prime,again. Optimus Prime used his arms to keep Megatron off of him.

"You are a strong leader,arn't you?" Megatron said. Optimus Prime didn't respond, he just kept fighting Megatron and pushing him off. "To bad you use this power to protect these pathetic earth creatures!"

"They don't deserve to die!" Optimus Prime argued as he pushed Megatron off again.

"How come you joined their side right away? How do you know their the right side? The side you think is the best?" Megatron said. Optimus Prime froze. That didn't last lnog because Prime started fighting again. "Stop,Prime..let us talk about . Answer me. How do you know their the right side?"

"I-I guess I don't." Optimus Prime sighed. "But their living things and-"

"Why don't you give our side a chance. Then you can determine which one is the right side." Megatron said.

"I-I guess so. For a while. Unless I decide your the right side, then I'll stay." Optimus Prime said and followed Megatron.

At headquaters an hour later...

"Another breaking report from the Robot-Human war!" Proclaimed the news lady. All the Autobots looked up in worry. "Another Autobot traitor."

This got them to litsen more intently. "Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots has joined the robot side..." Countiuned the newslady. Everyone at headqauter's jaws dropped.

"Not, Optimus.." Ratchet murmered in shock. "No.." His hands were shaking. They shook so much he couldn't hold anything, except his own hand. When he did so he felt the shaking in his arm.

"Why would Optimus Prime become a traitor?" Spike asked his father. His voice was shaky and he was on the verge of tears. Sparkplug hugged his son. Spike had reason to be sad. Optimus Prime had been a good friend and leader. This..this betrayl was very unsuspected.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to the Cons

Optimus Prime had come to the Dcepticon\robot base. Starscream was the first to notice. When he saw Prime and Megatron his face filled with worry.

"It's Optimus Prime!" He yelled startled.

"Starscream! He's on our side now." Megatron explained. Starscream gave a puzzled look.

"Well, it's just to see if I think this is the right side or not." Optimus Prime explained further. "Megatron made a resonable point. How do I know the human side is the right one?"

"Well I'll make it simple for isn't!" Starscream said.

"Starscream!" Megatron scolded.. Starscream walked back with a jolt. He left annoyed.

"Prime?" Warpath asked as he walked forward. He looked confused beyong belif. He studided him for a minute or two. "You're on the...robot side?"

Before Optimus Prime could respond, Bumblebee saw them. Bumblebee didn't hesitate and ran over to Optimus Prime. When he was by him and Warpath, he froze. His legs felt like stone.

"Optimus!" He asked in genuine confusion and terror. Optimus Prime stared at Bumblebee. Bumblebee's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. His eyes (and Warpath's) were still blue. In fact, they didn't look that diffrent at all! All that was diffrent was the Decepticon insigma both had.

"Bumblebee,Warpath. I am only doing this to see if this is the right side or if the human side is." Optimus Prime said kind of uncomfertbaly. Warpath and Bumblebee were still in shock that Prime would even consider doing this.

"Optimus!" Megatron said. Optimus Prime looked at Megatron. "Now,I'll teach you how to be evil"

Optimus Prime followed him through the showed Optimus Prime around headqauters first. It was important to know this place if he intended to stay. Well,that's what Megatron hoped. He hoped Optimus Prime would choose this as the right side, other than those pesky humans.

_" Amazing. These Decepticons have more advantages than I thought." _Thought Optimus Prime as he looked around.

"Now. Your motto "Ti'll all are one." won't apply to you anymore." Megatron said. Optimus Prime was unsure how to respond to this. He knew it would only apply if he joined them. Megatron obviosuly thought it was a done deal.

"IF I join." Optimus Prime said. Megatron stepped back a bit. Optimus Prime had been arupt when he said that.

"Of course.." Megatron said slowely. _"I'm sure he will."_

The two of them countiuned walking around headqauters.


End file.
